One of medicine's greatest challenges today is the efficient, seamless translation of biomedical research discoveries into clinical applications. New methodologies, technologies and integrated information systems offer unprecedented promise for discovery and growth. Yet, significant barriers confound our ability to atract essential knowledge from these burgeoning research platforms. The University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) and our Affiliates (6 major hospitals and health care nstitutions serving our region, the University of Colorado at Boulder, and local communities) are committed to transforming our aligned enterprise to meet these challenges. In response to the NIH Roadmap Initiative RM-07-007, UCDHSC and Affiliates are creating the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CCTSI). This transformation will be achieved, with substantial institutional support, through 4 Specific Goals: ^Transformation of the Institution: The CCTSI will be the integrated and interdisciplinary statewide academic home for the disciplines of clinical and translational sciences and research. 2) Transformation of the Clinical and Translational Scientist: The CCTSI will enhance, integrate and transform training of translational scientists, to develop a new generation of investigators with advanced degrees, interdisciplinary and collaborative skills and a team approach to scientific investigation. 3) Transformation of Discovery Translational Research: The CCTSI will transform the performance of bench-to-beside research by providing new resources and infrastructure, integrating current and developing new innovative research tools and methodologies, catalyzing new interdisciplinary research programs, and removing barriers to efficiency. 4) Transformation of Community Translational Research and Practice: This will be peformed by enhancing, extending and integrating community-based participatory research into programs that will engage community participation and develop novel methodologies and informatics platforms for translation of discoveries into practice. Implicit to the success of these programs will be a rigorous ongoing self-evaluation to ensure the most productive use of resources. These programs will be centralized on the new Anschutz Medical Campus, constructed in its entirety over the last 10years, in which adjacencies of all Health Science Schools, research facilities and a biomedical corporate park create the ideal environment for success.